massivecraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Eololar's Story
Currently not playing minecraft. :/ Character |- | | rowspan="2"| You can run! But you can't escape! |} My Story Hej Fredde nu är du med. Eololar's mother was a Elf. Hes Father was a Dwarf. Hes grandpa was a Gnome king. Eololar is a mix of races. Eololar was born in Aloria and went to school when he was seven years old. He studied very well and got a job as a teacher at Cayorions Library. He was very excited, because Cayorion was leader of the faction Wizards. After some years Eololar found a new hobby: killing monsters and protecting the town. He quit hes job and starterd a work a warrior. Some years later cayorion learned some very powerful spells, and with said spells, he opened a portal to another world! He decided to call it Binral. There Eololar started his own group that he called the Alchemists. He made a town and a farm but he still wasn't happy. He was hated by many members so he got really mad. Eololar trained all day fighting againgst mobs. He finally reached 300 sword skills and went raiding evrey hater he had! One of them was the leader of Piggies (lol). Noseman and his army, which consisted of morten_d and sejer tobiasen and davve_janne. He succesfully raided them and stole their items and killed them all! Eololar had a new passion! Fighting! Cayorion opened another world, because it was destoyed of war, raids, and famine. This realm was enormous and called Ceardia Here Eololar found his real passion! So he created the faction Travelers and raided every day. He got himself fans and respect! When he reached 400 swords and he was more mighty than he ever was! He got himself some sub-factions, like Dexus. He had some good times and some bad times. When he knew he could buy some land at spawn, he built a shop to sell items. But it wasn't enough he was bored and felt liek his existence was mediocre. So he bought the mighty faction of Osiris for the astonished price 320 Silver. Osiris was made by x_sam_boi_x and his slaves! It had a lage big temple and beautiful town. When Eololar bought the town, he felt a bit happier but it wasn't enough. He gave the leadership to his best friend HappyBanana, who then sold it to nikogudskill for 570 silver. Today Eololars' friend madus owns Osiris. Cayorion created a new world, which was called Daendroc. Everyone had to take ship there. Eololar was on the boat for a week eating porkchops and gambling with allies. Lightning struck, but it didn't hit the boat. Cayorion rushed up on deck, and discovered it was a huge storm! After surving the brutal storm, we arrived to Daendroc, and it was a beautiful islands full of savannas, caves, and mountains! Here Eololar began his new passion, so he created Zilk, a small town with animals and farms. But the animals didn't last long because lightning killed them all -_-. In this world almost everyone knew who Eololar was! And he wasn't afraid of anyone and he won many events. He had reached his true element! The new world came! Ithania has arrived so Eololar and sventen rushed to the end of the world and built a small little village. The story of Eololar! Gallery Category:Members Category:Dranah